


The Writing On The Wall

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba dashes into the toilets during his lunch break to relieve his agonised bladder. Unfortunately for him, his promiscuous brother spies his escape and seizes the opportunity to deepen their bond - knowing exactly how to make Aoba the dribbling, weak mess he so dearly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing On The Wall

'...Ugh...' Aoba Seragaki uttered, his lip curling upwards in disgust as the cubicle door swung open, hitting the wooden frame hard enough to shake the myriad of scribbles clean off, and clattering with an echo off the walls. The school boy messages, scrawled out hastily by his classmates, left little to his imagination as to the goings on in this room, things Aoba himself was loathe to imagine as he stepped over discarded, rolled up tissues and up to the basin, pushing the door to behind him. Though he wouldn't openly admit it he was prone to a shy bladder, and as often as he tried to avoid using the bathroom at all during school hours there were times he inevitably found himself here, no longer able to suppress the urgent bloating of his bladder. Not once had the distasteful display failed to disgust him, even the unsettling stench of testosterone laced piss unnerved him, sinking into his pores with a deep feeling of  _unclean_.

At least the toilet itself was relatively clean, he surmised, and resigning himself to the task at hand, he unzipped his pants with a sigh. Scooping his cock out he aimed with practiced precision into the bowl, the relief almost instantaneous as the warm fluid tinkled against the porcelain.

 _Please fuck me! Call me. Bitch was here._ Crudely drawn cocks, hearts and tallies, undoubtedly fake numbers and other nonsense clung to the small cubicle, spreading like an infection up the walls. It was nothing more than immature fantasy, boys being boys and upping their bravado. Aoba wasn't entirely sure any of them really knew exactly what went where, and a glance at some of the drawings left him rather worried they weren't too familiar with their own equipment, let alone a completely different set of apparatus.

Not that... Aoba was experienced with it, either.

As he finished up, shaking off the excess from his tip, he heard the muffled noise of students milling about in their lunch breaks become loud and clear, the door to the toilets briefly opening.

The hinges whined and footsteps dragged lazily across the floor, pausing every few paces and promptly followed by the clatter of cubicle doors. Someone was checking for occupants.

Aoba's blood ran cold, his body freezing with icy tension as he counted down to his cubicle and inevitable discovery. Why he felt afraid was beyond him. He wasn't doing anything untoward, just taking a piss, yet now he felt as dirty as if he'd been jacking off in here. His breath clung to his throat, refusing to move in or out, slowly suffocating him with tension as the footsteps stopped at his cubicle. He'd been found.

Any noise he'd squeaked out was silenced by the clammer of the door thundering open, missing him by a mere few inches on its way past him.

'Jackpot.'

Aoba shuddered hard at the sound of the voice. He didn't need to peek over his shoulder to know who it was, didn't need the visual confirmation to know it would be  _him_ , standing tall with his hands slung in his pockets and that blood boiling smirk staining his face. Honestly, he'd be kind of cute if he wasn't so arrogant looking, so smug and self-assured.

'D-Desire, I-' Aoba began with a stutter, stumbling over his words as his heart lurched back into motion. It thundered in his chest, clumsy and hasty as if to make up for the lack of motion from the moment before. There wasn't much he could say in his defence with his limp cock still resting in his hand. He knew he had to stuff it back quickly inside his pants, and he honestly wanted to – had been about to do it when he was rudely interrupted – but something stopped him. The urge inside him he'd grown to both love and hate, the seed planted deep within his body by none other than his tormentor.

'Please, don't let me stop you.' Desire said, mockingly.

'I'm... finished.' Aoba returned meekly.

'Well in that case...'

There was a shuffle and Aoba felt a body pressing close against his, leaning him forward ever so slightly. The cubicle door clattered closed, sealing them both in the tight space together. Aoba felt Desire's lean torso press onto his back, warm and firm. Snake-like arms slithered about his waist, pulling them yet closer still, until every inch of Aoba was now covered in the blanket of his brother.

'Get off me.' Aoba huffed, embarrassed. He wriggled his shoulders but Desire gripped him tighter, a tangible grin on his lips.

'You haven't even flushed.' He taunted. 'Did you shake yourself already? Oh, what is this? Still have it out? Let me help you, dearest Nii-san.'

'I don't need your—ah!' Aoba panicked as Desire took hold of his cock, shamelessly shook the tip about to dislodge the last droplets free from the hood. Aoba's cheeks were ablaze, his teeth clenched in horror as his younger brother assumed control so easily, barging in without hesitation. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so humiliating if he had been caught masturbating, but to receive help in this way?

'Now, now. Got to make sure you don't leave any behind. You taught me that.' Desire continued, his head nestling onto Aoba's shoulder. 'There. All done.'

'Y-You can let go of me now.'

'Ah, so soon? But I don't think you mean that at all.' Desire said. As he spoke he moved his hand along Aoba's length, coaxing the sensitive skin with his fingers until it began to swell. Aoba was powerless to it, powerless to the whims of his own body, try though he might to suppress it. He didn't want to give Desire the satisfaction yet again of reducing him to a whimpering mess, he didn't want to give in to it so easily, even if his body was so keen to comply. In just a few light strokes he was hard, his cock jutting out from his pants with renewed purpose, albeit a considerably more shameful one.

'Desire...!' Aoba breathed hard, the pressure exerted on his back pushing him forward until he was forced to press a hand to the wall to hold himself up. It felt startlingly cold against his clammy skin, a mild jolt of surprise shooting up his arm. He shivered as it tingled up his spine and neck, though it was not entirely out of cold shock.

'Let go of me.' He insisted but his words sounded weak even to his own ears. Stronger was the sound of his ragged breathing, torn apart as Desire's hand worked up and down his length, drawing the pleasure from him slowly. '...Let me... go...hah...'

'Come on now. You're enjoying this. Your head is so wet, and if I do this... see how much you like that? Can you feel how slick my hand is now?'

'S-Stop...'

'We  _both_  know you don't mean that. Why don't you be a little more honest?'

'Someone... could come in at any moment.'

'All the more reason to hurry up and get to it, then, don't you think?' Desire purred into Aoba's sensitive ear. He followed up with a lewd and wet lick across the shell, the sound loud in Aoba's mind. He shuddered hard as the intoxicating rhythm of Desire's hand began to unravel him, losing his sense of reason completely as his hips shyly bucked to meet his palm. He was... really going to do this.

In the middle of the day, in such a public place. He could just about make out the sound of students milling about in the hallway, a shrill laughter erupting occasionally. Everyone was going about their business as if nothing unusual was occurring mere metres from them. It was all so absurdly  _normal_. The debauched behaviour he was about to part-take in was no better than the scribbles on the wall that surrounded him. And yet, he could not stop himself now.

'...Do it.' He half-moaned, half-whispered as Desire chose that exact moment to teasingly squeeze his agonised length.

'As needy as you are, brother,' Desire said coyly, 'I need to prepare you first or everyone'll ask why you're walking funny.'

'What're you... nhn!' With a hand still wrapped about his length, Aoba found himself subject to a new torture as he felt Desire's tongue brush over his hole. Even in the small confines he had been able to kneel down quickly, pull Aoba's cheeks open with his spare hand just enough to guide his tongue in between. It was a little slimy to feel, and in the absence of Desire's hot tongue cold air rushed against him, until Aoba was squirming from the gentle lapping at his hole.

'I-It feels... weird... ah...' Aoba panted, hanging his head down in shame. He didn't do anything to stop it, to halt Desire's probing, and the moan that rushed up out of him as he felt himself penetrated by the soft wetness was more than lusty.

In and out Desire pushed his tongue, forcing it deeper with each entry, swirling it around inside in ways only this method could achieve.

'Feels good, you mean.' Desire withdrew to admire his handiwork. Aoba's hole was dripping with his saliva and twitching wildly. 'So lewd.' He said, chuckling as he climbed back to his feet. 'I'm going to enter you now, Aoba.'

'Hn!' The knowledge that this was the moment sent a powerful shudder through Aoba. His head threw back as his body accepted Desire's cock, the thick head pushing apart his insides as he came in. The contrast to his wriggling, gentle tongue was stark. His cock was thick, hard, solid, and it drove into him forcefully, all the way to the hilt. When Desire's hips were flush against his ass, the feeling of their shared body heat, their intimate closeness... it drove him wild.

'Please...' Aoba whispered, '...S-Start... moving.'

'You mean to say 'please fuck me', don't you?'

'..Nhn... Pl-Please... fuck me...'

'There's a good boy. You're a fast learner, Aoba. It's no wonder they made you top student of the class.' With that said Desire eased his hips back and slammed his way forward, giving Aoba no time to comprehend in-between thrusts. He drilled his cock in as quickly as he could, pounding his brother's body hard over the toilet. For Aoba it was intense. No sooner was he mourning the emptiness of his body that he felt himself full again. His legs began to shake, trembling and close to buckling as he struggled to hold himself upright.

It was too much.

The drool overflowed from his open lips as he barely suppressed the gasps and moans of pleasure, the sticky fluid leaking down his chin. Across his forehead a glimmer of sweat had formed, his azure tresses clinging to his clammy, flushed skin. Under his clothes he could feel yet more sweat, and about his waist the sloppy slapping sound of Desire's hand pumping his cock rang truer still. He was soaked from head to toe in fluids of his own making. He was dirtying himself, the stain upon his moral code pouring out over his body.

'Ah... Aoba... you're clenching me so tightly.'

'Hng....ahh...'

'You're so disgusting, getting off like this in the public restrooms.'

'...Ahh...'

'What would the others....ahn...think if they saw you like this?'

'...Desire...hng...!'

'I'm gonna... come inside your filthy hole... Aoba...ah... Get ready for it.' Desire pulled Aoba's hips closer, forcing him to bend more, holding tightly onto his hips as he drove himself in deep, abandoning his pleasuring of Aoba's cock ruthlessly.

'Ah.. Desire... my-'

Desire ignored his plea. He thrust in one last time, unleashing a torrent of pent-up come inside his brother's ass. He held their hips close together as he emptied himself inside him with a guttural moan. 'Ah... that felt good.'

'...Desire... I...' Aoba whined. He felt the heat splashing inside him and envied the release for himself. He longed for his own climax and the frustration of being used for someone else's satisfaction was unbearable.

'I know, I know.' Desire said as he withdrew. 'Sit on the seat and jerk it for me, Aoba. Then you can come.'

'...Nhn.' Doing as he was told, Aoba stumbled as he turned around. He sat himself down, pants around his ankles and legs spread wide, dripping cock jutting proudly out from his waist. With hazy eyes he looked at Desire, looming over him as he wrapped a shaking hand about his neglected member. From his hole his brother's come dripped messily, and now as he pumped his own dick forcefully he felt the rest of it begin to leak out.

'You look so disgusting right now.' Desire said. 'Absolutely gross.'

'Ahh...'

'You gonna come? Are ya?'

'M-Mhm... please...' Aoba panted, barely able to keep his eyes focused as the pleasure swarmed in his belly. He was teetering on the verge, his cock jolting hard in his hand.

'Go on then. You're nothing but a dirty little come slut anyway.'

Aoba couldn't hold it. He hooked the collar of his disheveled shirt into his mouth just in time for the first spurts to jet from the tip of his cock, the shockwave of pleasure pulsing up his body and exploding in his mind. The thrill of being watched made him reach higher heights, his back arching and his hips lifting from the seat as he final spurts left him breathless.

He was covered from head to toe in spunk, sweat and saliva. Every inch of his skin was tainted with the act of sex, but for the moment he couldn't care. He bathed in the glory of his orgasm, shattered into a thousand pieces as the remnants of it continued to shake him to his core. He'd never come so hard before.

'Clean yourself up. You've got two minutes before class starts.' Desire said, a cold smirk on his satisfied face. 'Not enough time to shower, is it?'

Without a care Desire turned and left, stuffing himself back in his pants and briefly checking his appearance in the mirror before leaving. Aoba, on the other hand, stayed slumped on the toilet seat, his hand still lingering on his member.

One minute to class.

 

 


End file.
